Lost and Found
by BellsyBoo
Summary: Bella Swan is found by the cullens after a terrible car crash. Will they adopt her? Will they stay with her? Will they break her heart?..
1. The Car Crash

**I think I might cry! I just wrote the first chapter of my story, pressed back-space and now it's all gone! Another one of my dumb-blonde mistakes! Anyways! This is my first ever story! Oooh! Quite excited! I hope you guys all like it, but if you don't review and tell me how to improve. Sorry for any spelling or punctuation mistakes! I'm not perfect!**

**Vampirism: All vampires except Bella.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? If I owned Twilight, or any of the characters, would I be writing a ****FAN****fiction? I don't think so!**

**Anyways... Here's the story! Enjoy!x**

* * *

**EsmePOV:**

Me and Carlisle had just finished hunting. We were strolling, at a human pace, holding hands and having a silent conversation. I didn't need my son's mind-reading ability to read my husband's mind. He was telling me he loved me. I replied with my eyes that I loved him more. And I knew he knew what I had said as he chuckled lightly and whispered...

"You can never love me as much as I love you." If I was human, my heart would have melted. But my rock-hard un-beating heart stayed solid.

"You really don't know how much I love you, do you?" I asked him.

"Oh, I do," He answered. "But I just love you more!"

"Imposs-" I was interrupted by the sound of metals being slammed together at extreme force and then a minor explosion. I glanced up at the flawless face of my husband searching for agreement. We had to help. I found it, and a fraction of a second later, we were there. At the scene of the accident. It was horrible. From the lorry, I caught the smell of alcohol, but I couldn't hear a heart-beat. The drunk lorry driver was dead. I felt a moment of sorrow before I turned to the mangled car beside me. I took Carlisle's hand in mine, and we leaned into the smashed window.

In the driver's seat was a man. He had dark curly hair and chocolate brown eyes. But they were still and glassy, un-moving. I strained my ears for the heart beat coming from his chest. There was none. He was dead.

I bit back a sob, and turned to the woman in the passenger seat. Even though covered in blood, I held my breath, I could easily make out her beauty. She was astonishing. She had lighter hair than her husband, almost dark blonde, and lighter eyes. They were hazel, but all the same, incredibly beautiful. Her heart beat was weak, and slowing. She needed help.

She suddenly grabbed my hand. I gasped. I didn't think she had that much strength left. She whimpered, but still started her sentence.

"M-my B-Bella, please, s-save m-my l-little Bella..." She looked into my eyes, and I could see the agonizing pain in them. So, lost for words, I nodded my head. With that, she smiled, content. She closed her eyes. Her heart beat one last time. And she was gone...

I dry sobbed, being a vampire enabling me to cry. I had only just met this woman, but I felt as if I needed to help her. And this is when I heard the whimper in the back of the car.

As I looked at the small child, I couldn't help but gasp. This child was beautiful, so beautiful. She was her mother, but with her father's colours of hair and eyes. Her skin was pale, but her cheeks were a rosy pink. She had her fathers thick curls, framing her face and her mother's big eyes, but chocolate-brown, instead of hazel. She was around three years old, not much older than my own baby had been. I felt a sudden urge to go cradle her in my arms, whisper to her that everything would be okay, hum her a lullaby until she closed her lavender eyelids and dreamt sweet dreams, stroke her hair, and promise to keep her safe. Just like I had with my own baby...

I quickly brushed these thoughts away, and focused my sensitive eyes on her breath-taking face. I couldn't get over how beautiful and sweet this child was. I remembered what her mother had called her, Bella. What a beautiful name. Perfect...

I was awoken from my day-dream by the piercing shrieks of the ambulance. Carlisle had obviously called for it while I was in my trance. As it rounded the corner, he ran over to it to inform them of Bella's parent's and the lorry driver's conditions. I decided to help by bringing Bella over to them.

"Hey there, sweetie. My name is Esme Cullen. That man is my husband, Carlisle. We want to help you, and we would never hurt you, okay?" She nodded. "Do you mind me carrying you to the ambulance? They need to check you over, to make sure you're not hurt." She nodded again and smiled. I again, had to bite my lip against the gasp. Lost for words, I smiled, and held out my arms towards her, she climbed into them without hesitation. I walked slowly towards the ambulance. Not wanting to startle her. I cradled her against my chest. Where she belonged...

* * *

**Yay! First chapter! Did you enjoy? Why don't you review and tell me? Not uploading next chapter till I get one review! So click that button!x**


	2. The Vote

**I actually can't tell you guys how grateful I am of your reviews! This is my first ever story and I'm pretty new to Fanfiction and this story has got five reviews! Thank you guys sooo much! I love ya'll!**

**Okay, so you probably want chapter two, right? Here you go then...**

* * *

**(Two weeks later)**

**EsmePOV:**

My beautiful, vampire family were surrounding our oak dining room table. We were voting on whether or not to adopt Bella. Alice hadn't surprised anyone by jumping up and down and screaming with excitement; of course she wanted a little sister!

Emmett had agreed with Alice, I could tell that he would make a good big brother; despite his scary looks, he had a warm heart and would never harm anyone... Okay, except bears, or mountain lions, or elk, or.. Well you get the message.

Carlisle had also voted for keeping Bella, she would make a wonderful addition to our family - the missing link. His only worries were that she could be in danger, seeing as this is a family of vampires!

Edward was unsure; he did want a younger sister, but he was also worried. I loved to see how similarly he and Carlisle thought, I guess he picked it up over the many years of being with him.

Jasper was afraid for her; he didn't want to slip up, especially on someone who would be a sister to him. It broke my heart to see how much he doubted himself. Finally, after Alice reassuring him that he would be fine; he gave in, we had his vote too!

By now, there was only Rosalie left to vote. I thought that she would give a definite 'no' that sharing her home with a human would disgust her. But I was wrong...

She wanted more than anything for Bella to be a part of our family! I had forgotten how much Rosalie wanted a child; and this was the closest she would ever get to that. She would protect Bella from anything, she would teach her, she'd spoil her rotten, but she'd be sure that she learnt from her mistakes – she would be the world's most caring sister.

And that was it; Bella was soon to be ours...

* * *

**There's chapter two! I know it's a bit short, but if you review, I'll give you a longer one! **

**What should happen next? Who's point of view? I would like to do each member of the family's feelings towards Bella; but what do you think?**


	3. How We Got Our Sister

**Hiyaa Guys! What? Ohh, please don't hate me! I know I'm a terrible, terrible person for not updating regularly, but things are getting soooo busy! Yeaah, don't laugh at my pathetic excuse!**

**Okay, well in this chapter, which I will try to make longer than usual, I'm gonna' include Alice and Rosalie POV. **

***Warning: Alice, being Alice, is gonna' be a litttleeee bit hyper!***

**Anyhoo...**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the beautiful, amazing, incredible Stephanie Meyer, who I could never thank enough for bringing the gorgeous Edward Cullen into our lives...**

* * *

**AlicePOV:**

Today is the day! I actually can't believe it! You'd think I'd be used to waiting, being a future-seeing vampire and all, but this two weeks were the worst ever! I mean: Two. Whole. Weeks. But the wait is other now! 'We're getting Bella, we're getting Bella' I chanted in my head, of course to annoy Edward and I was deeply satisfied when I heard a low growl from upstairs. He hadn't exactly been the happiest of bunnies about adopting Bella, and I guess my general _excitement_, putting it mildly, hadn't helped. But it didn't matter. He was going to _adore_ Bella! We all were!

About five minutes later, the clock struck nine O' clock; one hour to go! I bit my stone lip hard to stop the squeal, but no luck,

"Eeeeeeek! One hour! One hour! Jazzy! Can you believe it? One hour! We're gonna'-

I'm interrupted by a huge rush of calm, if I were human, it would have put me to sleep.

"Alice... Stay calm. You don't want to freak Bella out do you?" He soothed in his low voice. I swear his voice had more effect than his gift on me.

"Hmmmm... Did you say Bella?! Oh my gosh! She's just so adorable, don't you think? Oh and won't she look just amazing in that pink dress with the spaghetti straps? But what shoes? How'd you think she'd look with her hair straightened? Hmmm... Purple would so compliment her eyes though, don't you think?"

"Alice, I don't know how to say this but..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, urmm..."

"What's the matter Jazz?"

"Hmm, it doesn't matter..."

My concentration is taken by a vision. As it get's clearer, I saw Jasper uncomtably stuttering something about Bella...Not liking clothes...

I snapped back to our conversation.

"You are trying to say that Bella. Might. Not. Like. Fashion."

"Urrmmm, well, maybe..?" I was pretty sure he squeaked the last bit.

"Oh, Jazzy... You poor, poor soul. It must be really hard not understanding that all girls Love Fashion."I smile my most sympathetic smile, jump up and skip out the room, leaving an almost, was it _releived_,Japser.

By now, it was quarter past. Why did time have to take so long? A whole _fifteen _minutes until we left to get Bella... So much time...

I decided to go see Esme and Carlisle. I needed them to do everything perfectly and it's always good to double check, even if you are physic.

I knocked on the door once, and without waiting for a reply, danced in.

Esme's sitting on Carlisle's desk watching him study with deep admiration and love in her eyes. They are soooo sweet together! At my entrance they both look up, even though they heard me coming.

"Oh, Alice, sweetheart. We've been meaning to speak with you," She gracefully leaps off the desk and pulls me into a hug.

I dig around the future to see what they want.

"No. You've got to be joking me." I glare directly at Carlisle.

"I'm sorry, Alice, but we don't want Bella to be overwhelmed, and considering we're a family of vampires, that may be a little hard. We thought that if Esme and myself just went, it might be a little easier"-

"But Carlisle... Me and Bella are going to be sisters! Please, pwease?" I whinge, I even gave him puppy eyes at the end. No one can say 'no' to my puppy eyes.

"Please, Alice," Esme started, saving her husband from giving in. "Think about it; we're doing this for Bella. It'll help her. And I'm sure it won't make that much of a difference whether or not you're there."

Quickly scanning the future, I realised she was right but still... I had to see her! I register that there's no other option but to give in.

"Fine. Hmph." I march out of the room and slam the door so hard that the wood splinters. Ooospie...

**RosaliePOV:**

There's a loud bang and then the sound of splintering wood coming from Carlisle's office. I slide out from under my BMW M3 Convertible and turn to my husband.

"Alice." We say in unison. Alice must be the queen of tantrums. Mostly they were over stupid things like Carlisle cutting the internet cable because she thought it reasonable to spend over sixty-thousand dollars, in one night.

Don't get me wrong; I love Alice, she's my best friend. No scratch that, she's my sister. But need an excessive, demanding, over the top drama queen? Call Alice and she'll be there in less than two seconds. Literally.

But this time, I'm slightly worried. I can hear Carlisle and Esme getting ready to go get Bella, why aren't they calling us?

I've been anxious all day, stressing if Bella would like me or not, what if she figured out there was something off about us and got upset or scared? We had deciding on telling her, but only when she was old enough to understand that we wouldn't ever hurt her.

I'm a little jealous of Esme; she's going to be Bella's mother figure, the one Bella will rely on the most. I'll just be another sister, maybe even seconding Alice.I would just about die, emotionally, if that happened. Who will I even be to Bella? What if she doesn't even acknowledge me? These are the main reasons I've steered clear of Jasper all day. How could I ever let anyone know that I'm jealous of Esme? It's horrible. She's has been nothing but good to me since the moment Carlisle bit me, but I don't always treat her with much respect, and now I'm jealous? What is wrong with me?

As I zone out of my thoughts, I realise that Emmett is _still _smiling like a loony. I swear, you wouldn't be able to scrape that grin off his face, but who could blame him? He's going to be the big brother he was always meant to be. He'd told me of his seven younger siblings, and I could see the love and over-protection in his eyes. I had felt a twinge of guilt that I could never give him his _own _child. But now he's going to get a little sister! Something he's been missing for over 80 years. I suppose he has Alice,but she doesn't exactly need looking after, she could be fiercer than a werewolf if she wanted to.

Emmett and I race to Carlisle's office, were they planning on leaving without us? How rude! As I open the door, Carlisle is reaching for the door handle and I almost run into him. That would've been embarrasing.

"Errmm, hey. Are we leaving yet? I can't wait to meet her," Carlisle looks a little surprised for a moment, I guess he thinks that I won't ever care for anyone but Emmett and myself, but he's wrong. I love all of them, even if it is in my own way. I just don't like getting hurt, so I keep my barrier up to everyone except Emmett, and occasionally Alice. His surprise is quickly covered by his calm, neutral expression.

"Well, about that. Esme and I have decided that it would be best if it were only us two who went to go and get Bella-" I was about to interrupt him but he carried on talking. ""But I'm sure it won't make a difference, you'll be able to meet her as soon as we return, which won't be long at all."

"Is this what Alice was upset about?" Emmett asks and Esme nods her head.

"ESME, I'M GOING TO FORGIVE YOU GUYS IN TWENTY-FIVE MINUTES AND FOURTY-TWO SECONDS, BUT NO SOONER!" Alice yells from upstairs, and I try to stifle a giggle.

"Well, as long as you tell Bella everything about us, okay?" Why did Emmett have to say that? _I_ wasn't going to back down.

"OH AND ROSALIE, YOU WILL BACK DOWN IN FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE..." There is seriously no making your own decisions in this house. At all.

"Nope, none at all." Edward commented, sliding into the room. "And you two-" He gestured toward Carlisle and Esme. "Had better got a move on, Bella can't wait forever you know."

They quickly hurried out of the room, and then I realised that when they came back, they'd be bringing Bella home. Bella, our sister.

* * *

**There you go! Was it long enough? If you want the next one longer, I can add in extra detail.**

**It would be really nice to get some reviews telling me how you'd like the story to go, who's POV's you'd like to hear, which characters to squeeze in.**

**And finally, you probably all know what I'm going to say... **

**Please can you review? It would make me soooo happy! Remember guys, the more reviews for me, the more chapters for you! **

**And if you don't mind, can you review the other chapters? I don't want them to fade away into nothingness! Nooooo! **

**Anyhoooo, REVIEW! (Please)**


	4. It's Time To Meet Bella!

**Heeyy, guys! Would you prefer it if I just carried on with the story or if I wrote you A/N's? **

**Anyhoo... (Do love this word, thank you Alice!)**

* * *

**JasperPOV:**

My still heart feels as if it should be exploding with all the tension in the room; I try to calm things down a little, but it has a minor result.

Our intense hearing picks up the sound of a car slowing off of the highway.I feel Alice's extreme excitement pick up, and can't do anything to stop it.

Esme and Carlisle take painfully human paces to the back of the car, we hear Carlisle open the car and Esme soothe

"Come on, Sweetheart, they can't wait to meet you."

There is a small intake of breath, and then a light footstep.

Alice's excitement reaches boiling point, and I feel as if we're both about to explode.

"Alice, calm." I soothe. She just smiles, all too innocently. Edward smirks.

By now, Carlisle, Esme and Bella have reached the door.

"This is your new home, we really hope that your going to be happy here!" Esme gushes, I can tell, without my talent, that she absolutely adores Bella, already.

Bella's emotions are shocked.

"It's so big!" She whispers.

Emmett, Rosalie and Alice laugh in harmony; soprano, alto and bass.

I feel a pang of frustration behind me, and turn to stare at Edward.

_"What's the matter?"_

"It's so confusing, why can't I read her?"

_"What!?"_

"Her mind, I can't see a thing,"

_"Oh... Maybe it's because she's a child? I'm reading her just fine."_

"No, it can't be that, I've read children's minds before. What's she feeling?"

_"Awe, amazement, but grief, underneath it all."_

Alice is watching our half silent exchange, like she's seen it all before. Probably because she has.

"Are you ready to meet your siblings?" Carlisle asks.

"Err... What does siblings mean?" Bella asks, embarrassed.

"Brothers and sisters," Carlisle explains. He obviously loves Bella too, she has him and Esme wrapped around her little finger.

"Oh, okay, are they big?"

"Bigger than you, yes, but don't worry, they'd never hurt you."

"Okay!" She is suddenly very excited, as is Alice. I even feel a rush of excitement which I think is my own.

She steps into the dining room, clinging onto Esme, hiding her face.

"Hello, Bella." I say, surprising everyone. "Nice to meet you, my name is Jasper."

"Hello, Jasper," She murmurs into Esme's leg. "Nice to meet you too." She turns to look at me, and she truly is the sweetest three-year-old I'd ever seen in my 166 years.

"Bella!" Alice very nearly squeals "You are absolutely adorable, and sooo cute! We like HAVE to go shopping! Don't you think that blue would so suit you?! We did your room for you, I hope it's right, but if you want to change it, just say! I'll show you around later, and we have loads of food and everything for you! Carlisle bought you loads of books, and Esme bought you a television, you can watch whatever you want! And your closet! It's absolutely full with LOADS of clothes! I can't wait for you to see it!" She finally started to notice our warning looks. "Ohh, my name's Alice, by the way! It's very nice to meet you!"

Bella looks a little overwhelmed for a few seconds, but quickly pulls herself together,

"H-hi, Alice." She squeaks.

Rosalie takes a step forward. Her emotions shock me; shy, unsure. Is this really Rosalie?

"Hey, Bella. I'm Rosalie, if you ever need anything, just ask, okay?" She smiles gently, and steps back.

"Thank you, Rosalie," Says Bella, lisping on the 'R' so it came out as 'Wosalie'. "You're vewy pwetty."

"Oh-uh." I murmur, a second too late as Emmett has already swooped forward and pulled Bella into a bear hug. He's worse than Alice. Poor Bella's going to be petrified!

But again, we're all surprised as Bella's childish giggle sounds over our gasps.

"Are you Emmett?" She giggles.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He chuckles with her, her laughter contagious.

"Esme and Carwisle told me you were the big one with curwly hair."

In a few seconds, we're all laughing at Bella's laugh, it's the happiest sound you'd ever hear, so care-free and child-like. Even Edward cracks a smile.

When we all calm down a little, Bella points at him.

"You're Edward." She accuses.

"Yep," He says, still smiling. This really is unlike Edward.

"You like music." She accuses again.

"Yep," He says, his smile breaking into a grin.

"Esme told me you can play piano. Will you play for me sometime?"

"Sure," He tries to appear casual, but he's be blushing if he could.

"Do you like it here?" Carlisle asks.

"Yeah, it's weally cool!" She declares. Causing us all to laugh again. "What? It is!" She pretend pouts.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" Alice squeals. "You have to see your room, especially your closet!"

"Uh-oh!"

Already, Bella has us all willing to jump in front of a bus for her, not that it would do much damage to us, just a lot of explaining, but you get the general idea.


	5. Settling In

**RosaliePOV:**

I love Bella, we all do, she's adorable; no-one could resist.

Keeping up pretences, for Bella's sake, I slip into some silk pyjamas Alice had bought me, we need her to think that we'd been asleep last night as we'd decided to keep Bella in the dark over our secret, just until she's old enough, Esme had thought it would be unfair to make her life any harder for her than it already was.

I watch Emmett tie his dressing gown and slip on his slippers, I grab his and walk at human pace to the living room, where Bella is curled up on Jasper's lap, while she listens intensely to him reading her favourite book 'The Little Mermaid', Edward is watching them thoughtfully and Alice is of course online shopping for Bella. They're all wearing pyjamas, which is quite funny, as we'd never otherwise wear them.

"Bella, it's time for breakfast, sweetheart." Esme calls from the kitchen.

"Coming she calls back, she squirms off of Jasper's lap and toddles to the kitchen. Emmett heads over to the Xbox and I follow her into the kitchen.

She walks over to Carlisle, who is reading the newspaper, and tugs on his leg, and then lifts her arms up towards him, signalling for him to pick her up. Her lifts her into his arms and touches his nose with hers.

"Morning Bella, where'd you want to go." She giggles and points towards her high seat, enjoying her new game.

"What's for bweakfast, Esme?" She says.

"Oatmeal, I know you don't like it, but it's good for you, please sweetheart, give it a try?"

"But Esmeee, I hate out meal" She pouts. "It tastes like lumpy glue."

"C'mon Bella, oat meal will make you big and strong, just like your brothers and sisters," Says Carlisle.

"Like Emmett?" She asks, her eyes hopeful. We all laugh.

"Maybe, why don't you give it a try and find out?"

"Okay." She gingerly digs her spoon in.

When she finishes, she reaches her arms up towards me and I come forward to pick her up.

"Hello, Bella, sweetie." I say, cradling her against my chest.

"Wosalie, what can we do today?" She asks, twisting a strand of my hair.

"Well, what would you like to do?" I say.

"I know! We can watch 'The Little Mermaid again!" She jumps around in my arms in excitement. "I love 'The Little Mermaid'!"

"I know you do! Of course you can watch 'The Little Mermaid' C'mon."

I carry her to the lounge, set her down on the sofa, and press play on the DVD Player. She slides across the sofa onto Alice's lap and snuggles up to her. I sit next to them and the film begins...

* * *

**AlicePOV:**

The film had been over for fifteen minutes, yet Bella still hasn't stopped sniffling, she always cries when films finish, but the ending was _happy _Eric and Ariel get married, why is she _crying_? I don't think I'll ever understand humans. Except maybe their fashion sense, that is pretty awesome.

But guess what! After Carlisle finished all of Bella's adoption papers he confirmed that Bella's birthday is the 13th of September, meaning her big day is one month and eleven days away! That's such a short time, I need to start planning. Right. Now. What theme should I give it... Hmmm, Fairy? Princesses? Hey, I know, 'The Little Mermaid'! I could get blue and green decorations and we could have bits of sea-weed everywhere, and little red crabs and we could all dress up as mer-people! I am a genius! Okay, maybe not the mer-people bit, Edward won't agree, nor will Jasper, or Emmett, or Rosalie, or Esme, but maybe Carlisle would...Oh well, it's going to be amazing!..

That's when the vision struck me, it was blurry; undecided, I froze and let the events take place in my mind...

_Bella's crying... Tears streaming down her face...She looks a little older... Seven? Eight?... She looks so sad, betrayed but guilty... What has she done?... We're in a car, Bella's face still smothered in tears... What's the matter with her? What's going on?... We pull up at a... Orphanage? Carlisle and Esme walk her to the door... And then... They leave? What? Why would they leave Bella at an Orphanage? Why? And why can't I see? It's so blurry! I don't understand..._

I pull out of my vision, I can't let Edward see. Ever...


	6. Momma and Dadda

**EsmePOV:**

It's amazing how Bella has managed to settle so well into a house full of vampires, I'm pretty sure that humans are meant to be on edge with them, but maybe that's something to do with why Edward can't read her mind.

I stir Bella's oatmeal which she has begun to love, and walk at human pace to her bedroom. I knock on the door and listen for her soft, steady breathing; she's asleep. Rosalie walks towards me and smiles. I wonder if its just me who's noticed a change in her, she seems... Softer? Somehow, more gentle. I'm certain it has something to do with Bella, maybe she's brought out Rosalie's maternal side? I'll have to ask Edward about it, he'd know. Which reminds me, something is defiantly up with Alice at the moment, maybe she's up to something... Again. I'll ask Edward that, too.

I stride into Bella's room and open the curtains revealing a real sunny day. The sunlight awakens her, she stretches, yawns and then leaps out of bed. I laugh at her little performance.

"What's for bweakfast, Momma- I-I mean Esme, sowwy..." She looks guiltily at her feet. I feel an incredible rush of joy, Bella just called me Momma! I could cry with happiness right now, maybe that's why I don't notice Rosalie leave the room.

"N-no, that's fine, you can call me Momma if you want to, Darling." I smile.

"Okay, what's for bweakfast, Momma?" She giggles, another new game for Bella.

"Oatmeal,"

She glances up at the picture Edward had drawn for her; her little head upon Emmett's muscly body, and a bowl of oatmeal. When he had shown her it, she had laughed and laughed, clutching her stomach, tears streaming down her face; she found it hilarious! We both laugh at the memory.

After Bella finishes her breakfast, I take her downstairs to see Carlisle before he leaves for the hospital, he's in the living room watching the news with Jasper and Edward.

"Carlisle," She says, pulling herself into his lap. "Esme says I can call her Momma, so can I call _you _Dadda?"

I watch his face literally light up, he grins at her. "Of course you can," He pulls her into a big hug and kisses her forehead, sets her on the couch and headed towards the door, kissing my head as he walks past me.

"Bye Darling, bye Bella," He calls over his shoulder. Bella wiggles off of the couch and toddles of towards Edward's piano.

"Edward, how do you play piano?" He laughs and sits next to her on the bench.

"Shall I teach you?" He asks.

"Yes, please!" She says excitedly, beginning to press random keys. "Like this?" She asks, her eyes hopeful.

"Almost," Edward smiles, he holds her fingers and gently presses them onto the correct keys, they're playing a lullaby, one I'd never heard of him, it's beautiful, but something is missing from it.

"I know," He tells me. "I just can't get it right, I've been practising for a while now."

_It's still very beautiful, I'm sure you'll crack it eventually._

"Thank you." Bella pats his shoulder.

"Silly Edward, who are you talking to?" She demands.

"Just myself, aren't I silly?" He asks.

"Yes." Bella tells him, very seriously.

**AlicePOV:**

Must keep Edward out, must keep Edward out, think mermaid party, Alice. C'mon, you cannot let him know! Mermaids, mermaids... Right, something more complicated than mermaids, think... Right, translate the Greek alphabet to... German..?

**RosaliePOV:**

How could I even be stupid enough to expect anything else but to be Bella's sister, that's all I am to her, Esme is obviously her mother, why did I have to go and get my hopes up... So stupid of me! But it doesn't matter, because I'm going to be the best sister there ever was to Bella, I have to be. Anything she ever wants, be there whenever and wherever she needs me and protect her from anything, just like a proper, normal sister, but with advanced strength and speed, like super sister, I should buy a costume...


	7. Just Run Away When Things Go Wrong

**JasperPOV:**

Bella's it's been six moths since Bella's 4th birthday, Alice, Rosalie and Esme dressed up as mermaids, and Alice even persuaded Carlisle to dress up as a merman! Bella was so happy, she loved her presents.

She is still calling Esme 'Momma' and Carlisle 'Dadda' much to their delight and Rosalie's dismay, I don't know why she has a problem with it, and why can't she just share it with all of them instead of just me and Edward, she's really starting to get on my nerves.

We've been hunting a few times, but only in one's of two's. I think Carlisle's planning a family hunt, but he hasn't figured out who should stay behind, Edward's hunted most recently, so it might be him, which Rosalie isn't happy about.

"Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, can you come here please? Edward, you need to be listening," Esme calls from the dining room, probably a family meeting, leaving Edward to supervise Bella.

I take Alice's hand and headed towards the dining room.

When we're all seated, Carlisle begins.

"We've decided to go on a hunting trip, as we haven't been as a family for while, but we need someone to look after Bella, and Edward has most recently been."

"This is a really bad idea, you know." Interrupts Rosalie, Edward growls from upstairs.

"Just let him finish," I snap while she glares at me. Carlisle clears his throat for our attention.

"As I was saying, Edward has most recently hunted, and Esme and I would really like to go as a family. I know that _some _of us do not particularly like this idea, but I personally trust Edward to handle Bella, and we wont be far away, if anything _were _to happen. Shall we vote on it?" He finishes.

"Jasper?"

"I trust Edward, I think it's a good idea."

"Alice?"

"Same as Jasper." She smiles.

"Emmett?"

"Er... Sure?" He glances at Rosalie.

"If anything happens, I will personally tear him apart, limp by limb, and then set fire to the pieces." She growls. "But, fine, whatever."

"Rosalie, you need to learn to have more faith in your brother, he would never let anything happen to Bella, he loves her just as much as you do." Esme scolds.

Why does Rosalie have to turn everything so negative? Can't she trust her own brother?

"How long will we be away, and when will we go?" Asks Emmett.

"Around three days and tomorrow." Carlisle says. "Well, I've got to go to work now, goodbye, Love." He kisses Esme's cheek. "See you later, behave." He tells us. "Bye, Bella." He calls.

"Bye, Dadda!" She yells. And then we hear her giggling as Edward tickles her.

"No, no! Stop! Edward! Stop!" She squirms out of his reach and toddles away, heading downstairs. When she gets to us, out of breath and panting, she climbs onto Alice lap and plays with a strand of her hair.

"Bella, sweetheart, tomorrow, Momma, Dadda, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie are going on a little holiday, but you are going to stay at home with Edward, is that okay? If you want us to stay, then we will."

"Yay! Edward! Can we watch 'The Little Mermaid'?" We all groan, I feel very sorry for Edward.

"Er, sure, but Edward was thinking about taking you to the zoo."

"Really? The zoo? That' soooo cool!" She gasps.

Edward appears at the door, suddenly, he needs to stop doing that or Bella will guess something.

"You looking forward to it?" He grins at her.

"Yeah! We're going to the zoo, we're going to the zoo!" She sings.

* * *

**The next day.**

**Edward'sPOV:**

I've never seen Bella so excited, she keeps singing about going to the zoo, she's so easily entertained.

"Bella, are you almost ready?" I call up the stairs. I hear her zip up her jacket.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" She shouts.

She flies down the stairs, skidding around in her socks, taking three at a time. I'm about to tell her to be careful when I hear her slip and fall and then start rolling down the stairs. What am I doing? Move! Move now! I yell at myself, but I'm frozen, I can't feel, think, breathe. Then I smell it, sense it. Her blood, her beautiful, sweet, fresh blood, so appetizing. No! Don't think like this, Edward. This is your sister! I try to restrain, but I can't! It's too good. I force myself to look at her before the monster takes over, she's sprawled on the ground, her arm bent strangely, her eyes are open and dart around, she looks terrified. She has cuts down her forehead. No! Resist, Edward!

"I'm sorry for making you angry, Edward." She whispers, her voice small and shaky, she thinks I'm angry at her? No! I'm angry at myself, for not being able to fight the monster within me. I take anther step forward and feel my senses die, my feelings, my thoughts, me. It's the monster now, taking control. It's too strong. I close my eyes and pounce...

To be knocked over by something massive, we crash into the stairs, breaking at least ten of them.

"No! Get off, NOW!" I growl and bite into whatever it is. I feel myself being lifted up and thrown through door way, taking the door and the frame with me. That's when I get feel my senses return, hear the buzzing of thoughts flying round my head. The loudest is Rosalie's.

_He bit him, he almost killed her, I AM GOING TO KILL HIM! I SWEAR IT! HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE! HE COLD OF KILLED HER. WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM! And Emmett, how could bite his own brother. EDWARD, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? _

She starts to scream at me at the end. I don't blame her, what kind of sick monster am I? My own sister? Bella? I tune into Carlisle's thoughts; he's checking her other.

_Hmmm, broken arm, sprained ankle?... How could Edward not have caught her?... She's a bit shaken up, but I guess she'll be fine, soon enough... But it's not his fault... Rosalie's not going to be happy... I'll need to check Emmett over as well... His own brother?... That's not in Edward's nature at all... Bella must be his singer... We're going to maybe have to... No. We can't... But she's at such a risk... Why did I allow this to happen?..._

I tune out of his self-argument. I feel sick. I've ruined this family. That's the kind of messed up person I am. Stupid. Argh! I punch the ground with all my strength, creating a large crack along the width of the house, and start running away, as fast as I can, as hard as I can.

_That's it, run away. Run away from everything that goes wrong, as if that's going to help. _

Alice thinks at me, desperately. I take one last look at her, but then turn and run...


	8. Horizons

**EsmePOV:**

No! This can't be happening! I turn to look at my beautiful husband, I feel tears that will never fall gather in my eyes.

"There has to be another way." I tell him. "It was just one mistake, it won't happen again, we can't lose Bella, Carlisle! I can't lose my baby. Not again. Please." I beg.

"I'm sorry, Esme, I wish there was something, anything else we could do, but it's not fair for Bella or for any of us. Maybe it was just not meant to be." He closes his eyes and runs his hands through his hair and signs his name on a form.

"No! Carlisle! Please,"I sob. "I promised her mother, Carlisle! I promised that I would look after her baby." He bites his lip for a second and I feel my hopes rush.

"I'm sorry, Esme." He whispers.

"Alice! Please tell him, please! There's another way isn't there, Alice?" She shakes her head and then hides in Jasper's chest, sobbing. "Jasper? Rose? Emmett?" Why are they shaking there heads? Why? "No! Please, please don't let her go!" I can hear my hysterical screams and try to calm down. "Please?"

"I'll go wake Bella up." Emmett says.

**AlicePOV:**

Why is this happening now? It wasn't meant to happen for a few years. I don't want to lose my sister, not after a few months of knowing her. I cling to Jasper desperately.

"Does it have to happen like this, Alice?" He asks, his voice breaking. I nod again. Why didn't I stop this? I should have changed things when I had that vision, why didn't I tell Edward? Maybe he would have known what would be the result of attacking Bella and maybe he wouldn't have done it. Maybe we would all be happy. It's all my fault. My sobs turn hysterical and Jasper hugs me tighter.

"It's all my fault, Jazz." I whisper. "I'm such a bad person, why did I let this happen?"

"Alice-" He starts to say something but is interrupted by Rosalie.

"Shut up, Alice! This is not your fault, it Edward's fault and he's not even here to pick up the pieces. He's destroyed this family."

"No." I sob. "I had a vision of something like this happening, but I didn't tell anyone because it was blurry, I wasn't sure it would happen, I hoped it wouldn't, but it did! And it wouldn't have happened if I had told someone!" I tear myself from Jasper's arms and run. I'm not running away, not like Edward. I just need to be on my own, I need to think.

I climb the highest tree in the forest and stare out at the horizon. Nobody deserves to have a home-wrecker like me in their family, maybe I should leave... No that's stupid, I'm stupid. What would that do to Jasper? Maybe we should run away together, but that would hurt Esme and Carlisle. All I ever seem to do is hurt people, I need to do something to help. I need to get Bella back. Maybe not right away, I need time to think, but I have to get her back. While I'm having my epiphany I watch the sun rise slowly, the sky changing from purple to grey to blue. I smile and realize everything will be okay.


End file.
